Obviously
by Leooo
Summary: Ein CalleighRyan Fanfic. Englischer Titel, aber Deutsch geschrieben. Die Sichten wechseln immer wieder zwischen Calleigh und Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

CaRWash

-R-

Vielleicht war es die ganz kurze Umarmung, eine Sekunde lang, nachdem er bei einem Einsatz fast von diesem verdammten Truck überfahren wurde. Vielleicht war es aber auch ihr erleichtertes Lächeln danach, oder ihre großen, strahlenden grünen Augen, die ihn auf eine gewisse Art angeglüht hatten. Oder ihr glänzendes, blondes, langes Haar, das im Wind wehte, wie in einer Werbung für Haarshampoo. Ryan weiß es nicht. Er weiß nur, dass dieser Moment irgendetwas in ihm bewegt hatte. Etwas...Unbeschreibliches, Seltsames, Heißes, Aufwirbelndes, Kribbliges, aber trotzdem Tolles. Es ist ihm unheimlich.

Natürlich hat er dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt, vor einiger Zeit. Bestimmt drei Jahre ist es her, als er es das letzte Mal so intensiv gespürt hatte. Und es hatte in einem Fiasko geendet. Ein reines Fiasko. Er will es nicht noch mal erleben. Niemals und zu keiner Zeit. Deshalb darf er dieses Gefühl nicht zulassen, er darf es einfach nicht, aus seinen ganz eigenen Gründen.

Dennoch weiß er, dass er sich damit ein eigenes Bein stellt, sich quasi selbst belügt. Man kann Gefühle nicht verbieten. Sie kommen einfach so. Eigentlich kann man nichts dagegen tun, außer versuchen sie zu ignorieren und Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen. Und genau das muss er in diesem Fall tun.

Calleigh Duquesne ist nicht an ihm interessiert. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er es vielleicht gerne hätte. Klar, sie sind gute Freunde. Sie haben sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden, als er vor längerer Zeit neu zum CSI kam. Er hatte sie schon mal vorher gesehen. Da war er in einem ihrer Kurse und er war ziemlich beeindruckt von ihr gewesen, schon immer. Er fand sie toll. Aber nur so toll, wie man eben jemanden sympathisch findet. Vielleicht war es schon ein bisschen mehr als Sympathie. Er bewunderte sie. Heute immer noch, aber es ist eben irgendwie anders. Eine andere Art von Bewunderung, er kann es nur nicht richtig in Worte ausdrücken. Sie wirkt so stark, selbstbewusst und sicher in allem, was sie tut. Sie ist so...unabhängig, macht was sie will, nimmt die Zügel in die Hand. Sie ist anders, als die meisten Frauen, die er bisher kennt.

Und sie geht ihm seit diesem einen Moment nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Verdammt. Es darf einfach nicht sein. Warum muss das ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Na ja. So ungewöhnlich ist eigentlich nicht mal, dass jemand sich in seine Kollegin, beziehungsweise in seinen Kollegen...Ähm, mehr für ihn, beziehungsweise sie, empfinden könnte. Zum Beispiel Eric und Natalia? Aber es ist gar nicht sicher, ob zwischen denen wirklich was läuft. Also zählt das nicht!

Ryan gerät immer in Zwielicht mit seinen Gefühlen. An diesem Tag, wo _es_ passiert war, saß er daheim vor dem Fernseher auf seiner bequemen Couch. Er starrte wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, aber bekam den Inhalt des Films überhaupt nicht mit. Er führte Krieg. Den Krieg der Gedanken. Auf der einen Seite war das _Nein_ und auf der anderen das _Aber warum eigentlich nicht?_:

Das kann gar nicht funktionieren, ich muss mir gar keine Hoffnungen machen.

_Warum? _

Weil das komisch wäre.

_Aber was genau wäre komisch? _

Ja, irgendwie, weil halt...weil...weil das komisch ist.

_Ja, aber warum eigentlich? _

Na, weil...weil halt.

_Weil ist keine Antwort! _

Es ist eben komisch. Wir sind Kollegen!

_Na und? _

Na ja, es ist eben komisch.

_Aber warum? Das ist doch nichts ungewöhnliches! Denk nur an Natalia und Eric. _

Das ist was ganz anderes!

_Ach ja?_

Ja!

_Und was ist daran anders?_

Das ist...eben anders.

_Aha._

Sie will mich sowieso nicht.

_Wie kommst du darauf?_

Ist eben so.

_Gibt es einen Grund, der dich das annehmen lässt?_

Ja. Nein. Na ja, ich weiß es eben.

_Aha._

Ja.

_Aber ihr seid doch gute Freunde._

Ja.

_Na also!_

Dabei wird es aber auch bleiben.

_Warum?_

Hab ich doch schon gesagt!

_Mit dieser Antwort gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden._

Okay, vergiss es einfach. Es ist sowieso sinnlos.

Wenn er so in Gedanken debattiert, jede Möglichkeit hin und her schiebt, könnte er jedes Mal verrückt werden. Das Endresultat ist jedoch immer nur, dass ihm klar wird: Es kann sowieso nicht klappen. Und dass er sich hinterher noch schlechter fühlt. So ein Mist.

Wenn er ihr wenigstens aus dem Weg gehen könnte. Aber nein, das geht natürlich nicht, weil sie jeden Tag zusammen an einem Fall arbeiten.

Er hat Angst, sie könnte etwas merken, oder dass sie sogar schon etwas gemerkt hat. Das wäre nicht gut. Warum, kann er mal wieder nicht genau sagen, es ist ihm einfach lieber, wenn sie es nicht weiß.

-C-

Vielleicht war es da, als er bei der Vernehmung einer Zeugin ein bisschen gestottert hatte, wenn sie in den Raum kam und sich neben ihn setzte. Vielleicht war es sein hilfloser Blick gewesen, wie er sich nervös in den Haaren rumfummelte und diese damit ziemlich durcheinander brachte. Vielleicht war es aber auch da, als sie mit Marc, mit dem sie an diesem Abend ein Date gehabt hatte, telefoniert hatte. Ryan war zur Tür reingekommen, hatte die letzten Worte „Bis heute Abend, Marc, ich freu mich drauf." Mitbekommen und bekam ziemlich schlechte Laune, ganz plötzlich.

Calleigh weiß nicht, wann es genau war, als sie das erste Mal vermutete, Ryan könnte sie...na ja, könnte mehr für sie empfinden. Mehr als bloß Freundschaft oder einfache Kollegen beim CSI.

Sie ist sich allerdings auch nicht 100 ig sicher. Sie vermutet es nur. Immer wieder kommen solche Momente, wo sie sich bestätigt fühlt. Aber am nächsten Tag, wenn sie besonders darauf achtet, kommt meistens kein solcher Moment, dann vergisst sie es einfach. Bis wieder einer kommt. Dann sieht er sie mit diesem speziellen Blick an. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, die großen, dunklen Augen wachsam auf sie gerichtet. So, als bewundert er jede Bewegung von ihr. Sobald er merkt, dass sie seinen Blick erwidert, sieht er meistens verlegen zur Seite, schaut auf seine Hände.

Calleigh kann sich nicht genau festlegen, ob sie es gut findet, mal davon abgesehen, ob es tatsächlich stimmt. Einerseits schmeichelt es ihr ein bisschen und Ryan ist wirklich nett, lieb und süß. Er ist irgendwie...knuffig. Wenn er einen mit seinen traurig wirkenden Augen ansieht, möchte man ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und knuddeln. Seine Haare sind genauso dunkel, wie seine Augen. Er hat einen kleinen Mund, der immer ein verstecktes Lächeln zu tragen scheint und eine sehr schöne Nase. Vielleicht klingt es seltsam, eine Nase als schön zu bezeichnen, aber ihr fällt kein passenderes Wort ein.

Alles in Allem: Er war ihr von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen, als er seinen ersten Tag beim CSI hatte, auch wenn sie es sich vorerst nicht so ganz eingestehen wollte. Es lag nicht an ihm, eher an der Tatsache, dass er eben Speedles Nachfolger war. Sie und Speedle waren gut befreundet gewesen. Sehr gut. Aber dann wurde er bei einem Einsatz erschossen.

Aber Andererseits waren Calleigh und Ryan einfach nur Kollegen beim CSI. Ja, ein bisschen mehr, als das schon. Es kommt schon manchmal vor, dass sie auf eine gewisse Weise flirten. Bei der Arbeit. Wenn sie es machen, merkt sie es meistens erst hinterher, wenn sie beide schon längst wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft sind. Dann hört sie immer eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr ein „Was war denn das?", zuflüstert.

Aber das hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten! Ryan ist einfach nur ein guter Freund, mehr nicht. Und falls sich theoretisch doch noch was entwickeln sollte...Ach was, das kann gar nicht passieren! Weil...weil das eben nicht geht. Er ist jünger als sie. Na ja, vielleicht ist das kein richtiges Argument, schließlich wird immer betont, dass das Alter in der Liebe keine Rolle spielt, aber für sie ist das anders. Warum genau, weiß sie nicht, aber irgendwie kann sie es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Überhaupt: Ryan und Calleigh. Calleigh und Ryan. Es hört sich so unreal an.

Sie beschließt, _es_ einfach zu ignorieren, so gut es geht. Sie wird einfach weiter machen, so wie bisher. Sie wird ganz normal mit ihm arbeiten, ganz normal mit ihm reden und wenn sich wieder völlig unerwartet ein Flirt entwickeln sollte, dann...dann sei es eben so. Es ist ja dann schließlich nicht ihr Problem, sondern seins.

Oder?

„Bringst du das bitte zu Horatio?"

Sie hält ihm ein Blatt entgegen.

„Was ist das?"

Er nimmt das Blatt und sieht sich das daraufgeschriebene kurz an, dann ruht sein fragender Blick wieder auf ihr.

„Horatio arbeitet doch gerade an diesem Fall mit der verschwundenen Frau. Das hier ist die Analyse für das Zeug, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu Hause lag."

„Okay.", sagt er leise und lächelt sie an.

„Ich würde es ihm ja selbst bringen, aber ich muss kurz noch mit Marc telefonieren. Wegen heute Abend."

Sie weiß nicht, warum sie es gesagt hatte. Warum sie es auf diese Weise gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn unbewusst testen. Aber jetzt nachdem sie diese zwei Sätze ausgesprochen hatte, ist ihr klar, wie daneben es gewesen war.

Doch Ryan grinst nur leicht verlegen, blinzelt irritiert, schaut auf seine Hand, die immer noch das Blatt hält, sieht wieder Calleigh in die Augen, sagt; „Bis gleich.", dann geht er.

Irrt sie sich, oder hatte er eben etwas traurig gewirkt? Sie fühlt sich mies. Warum zum Teufel, hatte sie das gesagt? Legt sie es etwa darauf an, Ryan zu verletzen, falls _es_ denn tatsächlich stimmen sollte? Schlechtes Gewissen. In diesem Moment mag sie sich selbst nicht.

-R-

Immer wieder kommen leise Hoffnungen in ihm auf. Von ihm selbst verbotene Hoffnungen, aber er kann gar nichts dagegen tun, sie kommen einfach, schleichen sich in seinen Kopf und verschwinden erst wieder, wenn eindeutig klar ist, dass _es_ nie passieren wird. So wie jetzt.

„Ich würde es ihm ja selbst bringen, aber ich muss kurz noch mit Marc telefonieren. Wegen heute Abend."

Mit Marc, wegen heute Abend.

Verdammt noch mal!

Er könnte jetzt gegen diesen Türrahmen treten, an dem er gerade vorbei läuft. Er könnte den Mülleimer im Gang umschmeißen. Er könnte jeden, der an ihm vorbeiläuft, ohne Rücksicht anrempeln.

Immer diese bescheuerten, versteckten Andeutungen, direkt vor seiner Nase! Genau das ist das, was ihm so zu schaffen macht. Er kann ihnen gar nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Sie tun weh. Sie machen ihn wütend. Wann hört das endlich auf? Hoffentlich bald. Es macht ihn emotional fertig.

Später, nach der Arbeit, als er in seinem Auto sitzt, ist seine Laune im Minusbereich angekommen. Er dreht das Radio auf.

_Obviously_

_She's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time_

_Coz she'll never get mine and I know _

_I never will be good enough for her_

Passender kann es gar nicht kommen. Er fährt los, durch den Straßenverkehr. Hier in Miami leuchten Nachts alle Lichter, es ist schon beinahe ein richtiges Schauspiel. Eigentlich genießt er es jedes Mal. Nach einem anstrengenden Fall, scheinen ihn die vielen Lichter und das Leuchten zu beruhigen, aber diesmal nicht. Er will einfach nur nach Hause, in sein Bett und schlafen. Wahrscheinlich wird er mal wieder nicht einschlafen können. Er wird wieder wach daliegen und nachdenken. Mist.

Jetzt erreicht er den Teil der Stadt, wo nicht so viel los ist und mehr die Natur herrscht. Er fährt durch die Dunkelheit, nur seine Scheinwerfer zeigen ihm den Weg, auf dem er fahren muss. Schatten von Bäumen und kleineren Häusern scheinen an ihm vorbei zu fliegen.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später liegt er in seinem Bett und kann nicht einschlafen.

-C-

Das Date war eigentlich ganz okay. Marc hatte ihr Komplimente gemacht, ihr die Tür des Autos aufgehalten, sie nach Hause gefahren. Er war sehr nett und auch charmant. Es hatte nur das gewisse Etwas gefehlt. Das Kribbeln, wenn er ihre Hand nahm. Das Herzklopfen, wenn er sie berührte. Es war keines von Beidem da gewesen. Trotzdem war es ganz schön gewesen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ja doch noch was werden. Schließlich ist Marc wirklich ein netter, bescheidener Mann, der weiß, wie man Frauen behandelt. Und schlecht aussehen tut er auch nicht. Okay, sein Mittelscheitel ist etwas aus der Mode gegangen, aber letztendlich kann nicht alles perfekt sein. Außerdem kann man einen altmodischen Mittelscheitel gut wegkämmen. Und falls er sich dazu nicht erweichen lässt, bleibt einem immer noch sein guter Charakter und seine Baby-blauen Augen.

Als sie an diesem Abend allein daheim in ihrem warmen, gemütlichen Bett liegt, denkt sie noch kurz an Ryan. Was er wohl grade macht? Höchstwahrscheinlich schläft er.

Sobald sie an ihn denkt, nagt das schlechte Gewissen wieder an ihr. Warum hatte sie es nur gesagt?

Sie kann nur hoffen. Entweder, dass _es_ ohnehin nicht stimmt und sie es sich nur einbildet, oder hoffen, dass ihr letzter Satz, den sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, keinen Keil zwischen ihnen treiben wird. Sie will Ryan nicht verlieren.

Nicht verlieren. Wie das klingt. Das klingt irgendwie...nach Beziehung. Dabei ist da doch gar nichts. Also, nichts Richtiges. Bloß Freundschaft. Ihrerseits, jedenfalls.

Ryan ist sauer. Das spürt sie. Er versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, was nicht gerade einfach ist, wenn man zusammen an einem Fall arbeiten muss. Aber er schickt manchmal Eric vor, mit seinen Ergebnissen. Eric versteht es nicht und will wissen, was denn dieses Theater soll.

„Habt ihr irgendwie Streit?", fragt er Calleigh, nachdem Ryan ihn wieder zu ihr geschickt hatte, weil er angeblich noch etwas anderes Wichtiges zu erledigen hatte.

Als Antwort erhält Eric nur ein tiefes Seufzen von Calleigh.

„Aha.", sagt Eric und geht. Wahrscheinlich kann er es sich schon ungefähr denken. So schwer ist das ja auch nicht zu erkennen.

Aber es gibt jetzt Wichtigeres als das. Sie macht sich an die Arbeit.

-R-

Es ist nicht so, dass Ryan sauer ist, oder so. Er ist nicht wütend. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist er verletzt. Aber dafür kann sie ja nichts. Sie weiß schließlich nichts. So weit _er_ weiß, jedenfalls.

Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn sie es wissen würde! Bestimmt wäre es komisch für sie und sie würde nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht so, aber irgendwie kann Ryan solche Gedanken nicht stoppen. Sie scheinen einfach in seinen Kopf zu springen, sich dort festzuhaken und sich nur mit einer großen Welle aus Optimismus und Selbstvertrauen fortspülen lassen. Und genau diese Welle hat Ryan nicht. Nicht in so einem Fall. Bei seiner Arbeit schon. Da ist er eigentlich überhaupt nicht schüchtern. Nein, da fühlt er sich stark und selbstbewusst. Aber in Sachen Beziehungskram ist er der absolute Pessimist, der dazu neigt in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Und genau dafür hasst er sich. Warum kann er nicht den Mut aufbringen Calleigh einfach zu sagen, was dieser eine Satz in ihm bewirkt hatte? Warum kann er sie nicht einfach mal zu einem Drink einladen?

Vorher, bevor _es_ passiert ist, hätte er es locker getan. Was ist schließlich dabei?

Aber jetzt ist _es_ eben passiert und jetzt kann er es nicht mehr. So was blödes. Es wäre doch viel logischer und sinnvoller, wenn es umgekehrt wäre.

Ryan weiß, dass es nicht besonders klug ist, immer Eric vorzuschicken, nur um Calleigh aus dem Weg zu gehen. Früher oder später würde sie wissen wollen, was denn los sei und dann? Was sollte er dann sagen? Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, was er Eric als Erklärung sagen sollte, dann würde ihm bei ihr unter Garantie auch nichts einfallen.

Er beschließt, sich zusammenzureißen. Irgendwie wird es schon gehen. Es _muss_ einfach gehen. Wenn nicht, dann...dann muss _er_ gehen. Aber so weit darf es eben nicht kommen und wird es auch nicht!

-C-

Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt und Ryan ist doch nicht sauer. Oder er lässt sich nichts mehr anmerken. Vielleicht hatte er einfach einen Tag gebraucht, um ihren Satz zu verarbeiten. Jedenfalls ist er wieder ganz normal. Kein vorgeschickter Eric. Nein, nun kommt Ryan persönlich, um seine Ergebnisse zu präsentieren. Er wirkt zwar auf irgendeine Art und Weise etwas gezwungen, als würde er es nicht ganz freiwillig tun, aber immerhin tut er es.

Ryans Augen sind wie ein offenes Buch. Man muss sie nur kurz ansehen und sofort weiß man, wie er gerade fühlt. Woran genau, weiß Calleigh auch nicht. Vielleicht liegt es an diesem speziellen Glitzern in seinen Augen. Manchmal glitzert es traurig, manchmal wütend, manchmal enttäuscht, manchmal entsetzt, und so weiter...Es gibt bestimmt noch tausend weitere Gefühle, die man in Ryans Augen lesen kann.

In den weiteren Tagen verebbt dieser gezwungene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht allmählich. Zwar langsam, aber er verebbt. Ryan redet wieder ganz normal mit ihr. Kein nervöses Blinzeln, kein verlegenes Grinsen. Es scheint so, als hätte er es vergessen. Und sie ist erleichtert darüber. So erleichtert, dass sie sogar wieder richtig mit Ryan lachen kann.

„Das Wetter hier passt nicht.", sagt Ryan auf einmal. Er steht neben Calleigh, sieht ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Kleidungsstücke der Toten untersucht.

„Wie?" Calleigh richtet sich auf und sieht ihn an. Sein Blick ruht auf der Jacke, die sie in der Hand hält. Es sieht aus, als würde er träumen, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders, nur nicht hier.

„Das schöne Wetter passt nicht zum Tot."

Sie fixiert ihn mit ihrem Blick, als wolle sie ihn damit dazu bringen, wieder aufzuwachen.

Er schließt kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnet, sieht er ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Ihr fällt auf, dass seine Augen in diesem Licht grün sind. Sonst sind sie immer dunkelbraun. Sie beschließt, bei nächster Gelegenheit noch mal genauer darauf zu achten.

„Hier geschehen so viele Morde. Täglich. Aber die Sonne scheint die ganze Zeit, keine einzige Wolke ist zu sehen. Das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen."

Sie sagt nichts, sieht ihn nur etwas verwirrt an.

Er schaut verlegen auf seine Hände. „Kleiner philosophischer Einwurf."

Sie schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Ach Ryan. Du bist schon irgendwie..."

Als er den Kopf hebt und ihr direkt in die Augen sieht, hält sie kurz in ihrem Satz inne. Es ist, als hätte sie einen kleinen Aussetzer. Als hätte sie für einen kurzen Moment den Faden verloren. Seine Augen funkeln diesmal eine Spur zu...sie findet kein richtiges Wort dafür. Ein kurzer Schauer läuft ihr über den Rücken. Aber nur ganz kurz.

„...süß."

Da war er. Das Ende ihres Satzes. Hatte sie ihn so wirklich beenden wollen, oder hatte sie vorher was anderes sagen wollen?

Sie weiß es nicht mehr.

-R-

Süß? Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt, oder hatte er nur irgendwas falsch verstanden? Etwas verstanden, was er so verstehen wollte?

Nachdem sie ihren Satz auf diese Weise beendet hatte, war es für einen Moment still gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte, ihm wurde das Gesicht heiß und sie widmete sich wieder grinsend der Jacke, die sie untersuchen musste.

Wie schafft sie es nur immer, ihn so durcheinander zu bringen? Einmal erwähnt sie etwas von einem Date mit einem diversen Marc und jetzt sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn süß findet? Oder, dass er süß ist? Oder ist das genaugenommen das Selbe? Eigentlich schon.

Aber vielleicht heißt das ja überhaupt nichts. Also, _bestimmt_ heißt das überhaupt nichts. Sie hatte es nur gesagt, um ihn aufzumuntern. Warum hatte er eigentlich von dem Wetter angefangen? Jetzt, hinterher, kommt ihm das, was er gesagt hatte komplett bescheuert vor. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, irgendetwas zu sagen. Irgendetwas geistreiches. Geistreich. Na toll, er hatte sich blamiert.

-C-

Süß? Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Also, sie hätte es ja denken können, aber sie hätte es ja nicht gleich sagen müssen!

Sie findet Ryan ja wirklich, wie gesagt, knuffig. Wie einen Teddybären. Aber musste sie ihm das sagen? Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Aber dieses Wort war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht, sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun.

Im Nachhinein ärgert sie sich darüber. Was, wenn Ryan sich jetzt nur wegen ihr Hoffnungen macht? Also, falls _es_ überhaupt stimmt. Es besteht immerhin noch eine klitzekleine Möglichkeit, dass _es_ gar nicht wahr ist und dann ist es sowieso egal.

Es ist Feierabend. Calleigh steht da. Steht da und sieht zu, wie Ben Madigen, der Mörder von Sarah Znoyd, in Handschellen abgeführt wird. Er wirft noch kurz einen feindseligen Blick in ihre Richtung, bevor er ins Polizeiauto gestoßen wird.

Ein leiser Luftzug verrät ihr, dass jemand hinter sie getreten ist. Sie weiß, ohne sich umzudrehen, wer es ist.

„Ich bin froh, dass er es war und nicht ihre Mutter.", hört sie Ryans raue Stimme von hinten.

Sie muss lächeln, dreht sich aber immer noch nicht zu ihm um.

„Das klingt komisch. Aber ich bin es auch."

Gemeinsam sehen sie zu, wie schließlich auch die Polizisten einsteigen und das Auto davonfährt. Als es nur noch als kleiner Punkt in der Ferne zu sehen ist, wendet sie sich endlich zu Ryan um.

„Immer noch schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?"

Ryan sieht sie an, als wisse er nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Der kleine Mund leicht zu einem dieser versteckten Lächeln geöffnet, die inzwischen wieder dunklen Augen wachsam auf sie gerichtet. Er wirkt etwas peinlich berührt.

Calleigh muss lächeln. Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Felder, die sich hinter dem Gebäude erstrecken und von der Sonne golden angestrahlt werden.

„Hättest du Lust, auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?"

Da! Plötzlich hatte sie es gesagt, einfach so. Wieder war es ihr einfach so rausgerutscht. Es ist, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über das, was sie sagt. Als würde ihr Mund machen, was er will. Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Nachher sagt sie noch irgendetwas, daran mag sie überhaupt nicht denken. Am Ende würden sie alle für verrückt halten.

Aber jetzt hatte sie es gesagt. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Kein Zurück mehr, das klingt so negativ. Dabei ist es doch wirklich schönes Wetter, Sonnenuntergang, und sie verspürt richtig Lust darauf, durch die Felder zu wandern. Nur nicht alleine.

Ryans Blick verändert sich nicht, er neigt nur ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite.

„Okay."

Sie gehen nebeneinander her, langsam, schlendernd. Ihre Hände baumeln nebeneinander, nur etwa drei Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Sie gehen einfach schweigend den Weg am Feld entlang, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Der Himmel scheint zu glühen und taucht die Getreidefelder, die im leichten Wind leise rauschen, in bronzenes Licht. Es riecht nach Natur. Nach frischem Gras und nach Erde. Ein paar Vögel zwitschern noch und Grillen zirpen.

Das Wort _romantisch_ drängt sich in Calleighs Kopf, ohne dass sie es will. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn nicht Ryan es wäre, sondern Marc, der jetzt mit ihr zusammen ist. Also, zusammen spazieren geht. Oder doch nicht? Es hat ja eh nichts zu bedeuten! Sie geht einfach nur mit einem guten Freund spazieren und es herrscht ein bisschen romantische Stimmung. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie sowieso nicht auf solchen Kitsch steht.

„Was hörst du eigentlich für Musik?", bricht sie das Schweigen. Wahrscheinlich um ihre Gedanken zu stoppen. Und es ist eine gute Frage. Weil sie sich das schon vorher gefragt hat, aber es irgendwie immer vergessen hat, ihm diese Frage mal zu stellen. Zum Glück fällt sie ihr jetzt ein.

Er sieht sie an, lächelt und sie erwidert es. In diesem Licht schimmern seine hübschen Augen gelblich. Und grün und braun.

„Hauptsächlich Rock. Und in dieser Richtung verschiedenste Arten. Aber bloß kein HipHop, davon krieg ich Ohrenschmerzen."

Sie muss kurz lachen.

„Was denn für Arten von Rock?"

Er neigt wieder etwas den Kopf zur Seite, hebt eine Augenbraue, so als frage er sich, warum sie das wissen will.

„Okay." Er holt Luft und steckt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Fast hätte er ihre Hand dabei berührt, aber nur fast.

„Indie, Rock'n'roll, Alternative, ein bisschen Punk und Poprock...Emo gefällt mir auch. Bei Bands finde ich unter anderem Taking Back Sunday, Mando Diao, The Strokes, und so weiter, ziemlich gut. Ich mag auch eher solche Bands, die hier fast niemand kennt."

„Wow." Calleigh bläst sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihr der Wind dorthin geweht hatte. „Kennst dich aber aus in der Szene. Von diesen Bands habe ich persönlich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Ich kann dir ja mal eine CD mitbringen. Die sind echt gut."

„Okay." Sie lächelt ihn an.

„Und du?"

Seine Augen mustern sie erwartungsvoll. In diesem Moment sieht er aus, wie ein kleines Kind. Sie muss schmunzeln.

„Also, Rock'n'roll finde ich auch gut. Ich höre viel von Queen und den Beatles. Ich mag Oldies."

„Das ist gut. Kein HipHop, das ist am besten."

Sie lachen beide. Er nimmt langsam seine Hände aus den Taschen und für einen klitzekleinen Moment berührt er die ihre. Es ist wirklich nur kurz, aber beide zucken zurück, als hätte eine Wespe ihren Stachel gezückt.

Ein flaues Gefühl macht sich in Calleigh breit. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Zu außergewöhnlich, um es als flau oder seltsam zu beschreiben. Es ist irgendwie kribblig, aufwirbelnd, unheimlich, heiß, toll, unangenehm...unbeschreiblich.

Beide sind stehen geblieben und sehen sich stumm an. Nur das Zirpen der Grillen und der Gesang der Vögel ist zu hören.

Calleigh hört ihr Herz schnell schlagen, ihr ist heiß.

Was hatte diese kleine Berührung in ihr ausgelöst? Warum ist es ihr plötzlich unangenehm ihn zu berühren? Vorher hatte sie sich so gut gefühlt, richtig wohl, wie sie nebeneinander hergegangen sind und über Musik geredet hatten.

Musik...ein gutes Thema, um dieses seltsame Schweigen zu brechen.

Als sie anfängt zu sprechen, hört ihre Stimme sich heißer an. Es ist, als gehöre diese Stimme gar nicht zu ihr.

„Spielst du ein Instrument?"

Ryans Augen fixieren ihre. Sie kann seinem Blick nicht standhalten, muss wegsehen. Auf ihre Hände. Doch sie kann seinen Blick immer noch spüren.

„Ja.", hört sie seine Stimme. Es klingt, als wäre er in Trance. „Schlagzeug und Gitarre. E-Gitarre, aber auch Akustik."

Sie zwingt sich, ihn anzusehen, mitten in die Augen. Sie schafft es. „Zwei Sachen? Wow."

In seinen Augen glitzert es wieder. Nur kann sie dieses Glitzern diesmal nicht richtig zuordnen.

„Du?", fragt er, die Stimme gesenkt.

Sie schüttelt langsam den Kopf, ihr Blick auf seine Augen geheftet um zu ergründen, was er gerade denkt. Es funktioniert nicht, sie kann sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht richtig darauf konzentrieren. „Nichts."

Fünf weitere Sekunden vergehen, wo sie sich stumm, etwa einen und einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt, gegenüber stehen. Ryan scheint alles an ihr zu mustern: Ihre Haare, ihre Schultern, ihre Nase, ihren Mund, ihre Beine, ihre Füße...

Sie selbst dagegen schaut auf seine Hände, wie sie neben seinem Körper hängen, ganz normal. Schöne Hände, wohl gemerkt. Eher klein für einen Mann. Sie sehen eben und weich aus. Nicht so, wie die von Marc, oder anderen Männern, mit denen sie zu tun hatte, beziehungsweise hat. Die von Marc zum Beispiel sind groß, fast schon prankenartig, wie die eines Bären. Sie sind rau und trocken. Seine Finger sind gelb. Er ist Raucher.

„Sollen wir zurück gehen?", fragt Calleigh, auch wenn sie dabei das Gefühl hat, einen magischen Moment zu zerstören. Was daran magisch sein soll, sich stumm gegenüber zu stehen und sich den anderen anzuschauen, weiß sie selbst nicht, aber das Gefühl ist da.

Ryan sieht ihr wieder in die Augen, holt Luft, räuspert sich und grinst.

„Wie du willst."

Will sie?

Ja.

Nein.

Keine Ahnung., aber irgendwie schon.

Sie gehen zurück. Auch, wenn das kein langer Spaziergang gewesen war.

Kurz bevor sie in ihren Wagen steigt, wirft sie ihm noch ein knappes „Tschüss, bis Morgen!" zu, dann fährt sie. Im Rückspiegel sieht sie ihn noch da stehen, vor seinem Auto, wie er ihr nachsieht. Schließlich fährt sie um die Kurve und weg ist er. Aber dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl lässt sie nicht zurück. Es bleibt.

-R-

Ryan zählt die Sekunden auf seinem Digitalwecker mit. Er liegt in seinem Bett, es ist inzwischen 23.56 Uhr und er kann einfach nicht schlafen. Diesmal ist es aber anders. Diesmal klopft ihm das Herz nicht vor Wut, oder Enttäuschung, oder Trauer, sondern vor Glück. Wenn er nur daran denkt, wie sich ihre Hände für einen Bruchteil von einer Sekunde berührt hatten, läuft ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Er lässt ihn zu, weil es sich gut anfühlt. Richtig gut. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht wirklich was heißt. Oder doch? Sie hatte irgendwie den Eindruck gemacht, als würde sie...

Ach was!

Oder?

Nein!

Vielleicht doch.

Krieg der Gedanken. Aber so langsam gewinnt das _Ja_ die Oberhand.

-C-

Irgendwas ist anders. Irgendetwas hat sich verändert zwischen ihnen. Nicht negativ.

Vielleicht fängt es schon bei der morgendlichen Begrüßung an. Sonst war es immer nur ein kurzes „Hi Ryan!"

Jetzt ist es erst ein Lächeln, vielleicht ein kurzer, verlegener Blick, dann ein „Guten Morgen, wie geht es dir?"

Es ist komisch, was Momente, auch wenn sie noch so kurz sind, bewirken können. Sie können ganze Leben verändern. In diesem Fall ist es kein ganzes Leben. Was ist das eigentlich? Man könnte sagen, dass sie sich noch näher gekommen sind. Wegen diesem einen Moment. Was nicht heißt, so _richtig nah_. Nur näher. Aber sie fühlt sich gut dabei.


	2. Chapter 2

Aber eben, weil das mit Ryan nichts _Richtiges_ bedeutet, trifft sie sich weiter mit Marc. Beinahe jeden zweiten Tag lädt er sie zum Essen ein in einem schicken Restaurant, er hat schließlich die Kohle. Calleigh bewundert ihn irgendwie. Er ist so reif und elegant. Was nicht heißt, dass Ryan nicht reif ist. Nur in manchen Situationen kommt er ihr eher wie ein Kind vor. Dann wirkt er so...zerbrechlich und unsicher.

Aber Marc wirkt nie so. Er bewahrt immer seine stolze Haltung, seinen aufrechten Gang. Calleigh könnte sich ihn gut als einen Chauffeur eines Rolls Royce vorstellen. Er hat Stil. Er spricht wie ein Butler, wenn er sie fragt, ob sie noch etwas Champagner möchte, oder einen Sekt.

Am gestrigen Abend hat er ihr gesagt, dass er ihr mal seine Kindern vorstellen möchte. Er war schon vier mal verheiratet gewesen und aus jeder Ehe hatte er ein Kind mitgebracht.

„Sie werden dir bestimmt gefallen, meine vier Töchter.", hatte er gesagt und sie angelächelt, dabei seine blitzweiße Zahnreihe entblößt.

Sie hatte sein Lächeln erwidert und schnell einen Schluck aus ihrem Sektglas genommen. Ehrlich gesagt, ist sie nicht besonders erpicht darauf, seine Kinder kennen zu lernen. Sie fände es schön, wenn es einfach so weiter gehen könnte. Jeden zweiten Tag holt er sie von zu Hause ab, dann fahren sie irgendwo hin und reden. Aber Marc will anscheinend mehr. Sie quasi in seine Familie miteinbeziehen. Es ist ihr ein bisschen unangenehm, wenn sie daran denkt.

Er hatte versucht sie auf den Mund zu küssen, als sie sich verabschiedeten, aber sie drehte gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass er nur ihre Wange traf. Dann ging sie nach einem „Bis bald." Schnell in ihre Wohnung, winkte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Ryan hatte tatsächlich an die CD gedacht, bessergesagt, an die CDs. Er hatte ihr vier Stück mitgebracht und dabei so lieb gegrinst, dass sie ihm am liebsten einen Kuss auf die Wange hatte drücken wollen. Was sie selbstverständlich nicht getan hatte, aber das Bedürfnis war da gewesen.

Er ist fröhlicher geworden. Seit dem Spaziergang erwischt sie ihn immer öfter dabei, wie er sie beobachtet, wieder mit seinem speziellen Blick. Sobald er entdeckt, dass sie seinen Blick bemerkt, senkt er ertappt den Kopf nach unten und betrachtet seine Hände.

Sie sagt ihm nicht, dass sie sich weiter mit Marc trifft. Na ja, wieso sollte sie eigentlich auch? Außerdem weiß sie nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Falls _es_ denn wirklich stimmen sollte, wäre seine gute Laune bestimmt auf der Stelle weg. Und das will sie ja schließlich nicht. Es macht viel mehr Spaß mit einem glücklichen Ryan zu arbeiten, als mit einem mies gelaunten.

Diesmal holt er sie direkt beim CSI ab. Ganz plötzlich steht er da, vor ihr, im Flur und lächelt sie an. Sie kommt gerade aus dem DNA Labor, will eigentlich zu Ryan, um ihm ihre Ergebnisse vorzulegen. Sie arbeiten gerade gemeinsam an einem schwierigen Fall, aber auf einmal taucht Marc auf.

„Hi Calleigh. Freust du dich, mich zu sehen?"

Nein, tut sie nicht. Ehrlich gesagt nervt es sie gerade ziemlich. Warum muss er ausgerechnet hier her kommen, dabei haben sie überhaupt nichts ausgemacht. Na ja, höchstens, dass sie wegen eines weiteren Abends telefonieren werden. Sie hatte ihm beim letzten Mal versprochen anzurufen und hatte es heute Abend vorgehabt. Aber nun ist er höchstpersönlich, ganz von selbst, erschienen.

Sie antwortet nicht auf seine Frage, schaut ihm nur kühl ins Gesicht. „Was machst du hier?"

Marc macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und lacht. „Ich will dich einfach nur sehen."

Calleigh wird heiß. Aber nicht vor Freude, sondern vor Wut. Als dann auch noch Ryan um die Ecke biegt und auf sie zu kommt, scheint es perfekt zu sein. Achtung Ironie.

„Hey Cal!", begrüßt er sie ziemlich außer Puste. Er muss vorher gerannt sein „Ich hab dich schon gesucht, ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen, Alexx hat was am Körper des Opfers gefunden, sieht komisch aus und..." Er hält inne. Erst jetzt scheint er Marc bemerkt zu haben, der ihm freundschaftlich seine Hand hinhält.

„Hi, ich bin Marc. Calleighs Freund, falls sie es noch nicht wissen."

Scheiße, denkt Calleigh. Was sagt der denn da? Sie spürt, wie ihr Gesicht heißt wird. Sie sieht zu Boden, beißt sich auf die Lippen. Überall hinsehen, nur nicht in Ryans verletztes Gesicht.

„Hi.", hört sie Ryan neben sich sagen. Seine Stimme klingt belegt und aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie, wie seine Hand zögernd die von Marc ergreift. „Ryan. Ähm, Ryan Wolfe."

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Calleigh hat schon viel über sie erzählt.", flötet Marc, so dass sie ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben hätte. Der tut ja grad so, als wären sie verheiratet!

Sie sieht ihm ins Gesicht, kein Versuch, ihre Wut zu verstecken. Aber er scheint das gar nicht zu merken, lächelt sie nur an und fragt: „Wie es aussieht bist du gerade etwas beschäftigt."

„Ja.", antwortet sie knapp, sein Lächeln nicht erwidernd. Sie sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ryan stumm neben ihr steht. Wieder sind ihre Hände nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Tja, dann..." Marc streicht über seine zurecht gegelten Haare und grinst verlegen. „Wie wär's, wenn ich dich nachher einfach abhole? Dann lade ich dich zum Essen ein."

„Okay.", sagt Calleigh, eine Spur zu kalt, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt. Sie will nur, dass er geht.

„Schön." Marc strahlt, macht noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Stacheln seines Drei-Tage-Bartes stechen sie. Außerdem stinkt er nach Rauch.

Dann geht er endlich und Ryan und sie stehen alleine da. Schweigend. Aber diesmal ist es eine andere Stille. Calleigh weiß, mit jedem Wort, das sie jetzt hierüber sagt, würde sie nichts besser machen. Nein, vielleicht eher noch schlimmer. Deshalb sagt sie gar nichts darüber, nur: „Dann geh ich mal zu Alexx."

Auch sie geht und lässt Ryan hinter sich. Sie brauch sich gar nicht erst umzudrehen, um zu wissen, welches Gefühl sich nun in Ryans Augen wiederspiegelt.

-R-

Scheiße. Damit ist das Gefühl, das er in diesem Moment in sich spürt, am besten zu beschreiben.

-C-

Ryan sieht sie im Laufe des Tages nicht mehr an. Gibt ihr nur Antworten, wenn es unbedingt sein muss und diese sind sehr bissig. Er tut ihr Leid. Sie fühlt sich schrecklich, aber was soll sie machen?

Reden?

Aber wie? Außerdem ist hier der definitiv falsche Platz dafür.

Dann eben abwarten, wie es sich weiter entwickeln wird. Vielleicht legt es sich ja wieder. Aber vielleicht reicht nicht, wispert eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie will Ryan nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Niemals. Sie waren sich so nah wie nie, sie hatte sich richtig gut gefühlt und Ryan auch, und dann soll das ein klitzekleiner Besuch von Marc und dessen kleine Lügen das alles einfach so zerstören?

Bei nächster Gelegenheit, entschließt sie sich, wird sie mit ihm reden. Alleine.

Marc kommt herein, streckt die Arme aus und drückt sie an sich. Er riecht nicht mehr nach Rauch, sondern nach Hugo Boss Parfum. Sein Bart ist immer noch da, aber diesmal sieht er nicht so ungepflegt aus wie vorhin. Diesmal scheint er zum Gesamtbild zu gehören. Doch sein Mittelscheitel ist immer noch da. Er selbst findet ihn höchstwahrscheinlich unwiderstehlich. Oder er denkt, dass _sie_ ihn unwiderstehlich findet. Wie auch immer. Tatsache ist, dass sie ihn schrecklich findet. Also, den Mittelscheitel.

„Hallo, mein Häschen."

Häschen, wie kindisch! Sie runzelt die Stirn, als er ihre Hand nimmt, diese zum Mund führt und schließlich küsst.

„Gehen wir, Milady?"

Als Antwort nickt sie nur schnell. Sie fühlt sich unwohl. Irgendwas hat er vor. Nur was?

Sie verlassen das Gebäude, stehen nun direkt davor. Es dämmert bereits, aber diesmal gibt es keinen Sonnenuntergang. Keine zirpenden Grillen und kein Rauschen des Windes.

Marc hält sie am Arm fest, so dass sie stehen bleibt. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen und nimmt ihre Hände in seine. Gegen seine wirken ihre winzig und zierlich, wie die einer Elfe im Vergleich zu denen eines Bären.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagt er einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. Sie ist wie erstarrt, spürt, wie sie sich verkrampft, als er sie zu sich zieht. Er fasst eine Stelle an, wo nur jemand hinfassen darf, dem sie es offiziell gestattet. Sie versucht sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, ihn zu schlagen, aber sein Griff ist zu fest. Sie schafft es nicht.

Eine Sekunde später drückt er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sein Bart kratzt sie, sein Atem riecht nach Aschenbecher. Ihr Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals, das Blut rauscht in ihren Ohren und sie denkt nur noch an eins: Weg.

In diesem Moment fällt ihr nicht ein, wann sie das letzte Mal so eine Angst verspürt hatte. Sie hat tatsächlich Angst. Marc hört nicht auf sie anzufassen. Es ist einfach nur eklig und sie kann nicht schreien, weil er ihr seine nasse, glitschige Zunge in den Hals steckt. Zunge. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihm zu entrinnen, ist diese.

Marc hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie in seinem Leben solchen Schmerz verspürt. Wie denn auch, wenn man täglich im Reichtum aufwächst, nie in Berührung mit Gefahren und Abenteuer.

Laut und schmerzvoll schreit er auf, nachdem ihm Calleigh fast seine Zunge abgebissen hatte. Aber jetzt ist sie frei. Sie steht vor dem sich in Schmerzen krümmenden Mann, keuchend und versucht sich einigermaßen wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Beine sind unfähig sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, weil ihre Knie zittern.

Marc hält sich den Mund, sieht sie hasserfüllt an. „Spinnst du?", schreit er sie plötzlich an, macht schnelle Schritte auf sie zu.

„Komm, du willst es doch auch!"

Er packt sie am Arm, zieht sie an sich ran. Sie schreit. „Lassen sie mich los!" Unbewusst siezt sie ihn. Aber irgendwann hatte sie mal gehört, dass die Leute eher hinhören, wenn man seinen Gegenüber in so einem Fall siezt.

„Ich sehe es dir doch an!"

Nichts ist mehr da. Nichts mehr, von dem alten, charmanten Marc. Nichts von seiner Eleganz, seinem Stolz. Er ist furchteinflößend.

Und ganz plötzlich ist _er_ da. Sie nimmt ihn erst als einen dunklen Schatten wahr, der sich auf Marc stürzt, so dass dieser Calleigh loslassen muss, um seinen Angreifer abzuwehren.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du Mistkerl!"

Ryan.

Sie schließt vor Erleichterung die Augen, nur für einen Moment. Ihr Herz macht einen riesigen Freudensprung, sie kann förmlich spüren, wie ihr die Angst langsam von den Schultern rutscht und ihr ist es egal, woher Ryan gerade kam, wie er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Hauptsache ist, dass er jetzt da ist.

Auch wenn Marc für einen Moment irritiert ist, weil er nicht mir Ryan gerechnet hatte, trotzdem ist er fast einen ganzen Kopf größer als er und ihm damit ziemlich überlegen.

Marcs Faust trifft Ryan hart, mitten ins Gesicht. Taumelnd geht Ryan zu Boden, beide Hände vor dem Gesicht, vor Schmerz keuchend.

„Ryan!" Calleigh ist plötzlich wie aus ihrer eisigen Starre erlöst, eilt zu dem am Boden sitzenden Ryan. „Ryan, steh auf!" Doch er stöhnt nur, will die Hände nicht von seinem Gesicht nehmen, auch wenn sie versucht sie weg zu zerren.

Sie hebt den Kopf. Marc steht da, sieht fassungslos auf seine Hand, als könne er nicht glauben, was er hier eben getan hatte. „Was habe ich nur getan?", hört sie ihn murmeln.

„Verschwinde einfach.", zischt sie. Mehr Hass kann man gar nicht in seine Stimme reinbringen. Sie zittert vor Wut und Erregung. „Und wage es ja nicht, dich noch einmal in meiner Nähe blicken zu lassen."

Für einen Moment denkt sie, er würde nicht gehen, weil er sie nur anstarrt, wie in Trance, immer noch beide Hände vor dem Gesicht erhoben. Doch dann rennt er weg, stolpert die Stufen runter. Sie beobachtet, wie sein Schatten zu einem der Autos stürzt und dieses wenig später mit quietschenden Reifen davonfährt.

„Ryan!" Sie kniet sich zu ihm nieder, legt beide Hände auf seine Schultern und schüttelt ihn sanft. „Ryan, steh auf."

Er nimmt die Hände vom Gesicht, den Mund geöffnet. Vor Schmerz, das kann sie in seinen Augen sehen. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich, als würde er nur schwer Luft bekommen. Wahrscheinlich wegen des Schocks. Seine Nase blutet sehr stark. Trotzdem hört er auf sie. Er steht auf.

„Geht's?", fragt Calleigh, nimmt seine durch sein Blut rot gewordene Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen, stützt ihn und kramt gleichzeitig in ihren Hosentaschen nach einem Taschentuch, findet aber keins. Ryan nickt, hält sich den Kopf, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen und stöhnt, so dass es ihr tatsächlich vor Mitleid fast das Herz zerreist.

„Es tut mir so leid."

Eigentlich will sie ihm in diesem Moment noch so viel mehr sagen, aber er würde sowieso nicht richtig zu hören. Er beugt sich im Stehen nach vorne, hält sich mit einer Hand die immer noch blutende Nase, schwer atmend. Ihr fällt auf, dass er ihre Hand mit seiner anderen Freien immer noch festhält, als brauche er sie als Stütze um nicht umzufallen. Und sie lässt ihn. Ihr ist es egal, ob seine Hand blutig ist. Er tut ihr so verdammt leid. Nur wegen ihr. Nur weil sie mit diesem Marc ausgehen musste. Er war ein totaler Reinfall gewesen.

„Ich kann dich so nicht heimfahren lassen." Ihr Mund macht sich selbständig. Ihre Lippen sprechen schneller, als sie nachdenken kann. Aber in diesem Moment versucht sie nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Sie lässt sie einfach weiter sprechen. „Du fährst jetzt mit mir heim."

Ryan sieht auf, die Hand immer noch seine Nase bedeckend, so als könne er nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Dann richtet er sich ganz auf und stöhnt. „Es tut so scheiße weh."

Wie er da so steht, die Nase nach oben gestreckt, dass sie nicht so stark blutet, die Hand darunter wie eine Schale haltend, um sein Hemd und den dunkelgrauen Blazer vor roten Flecken zu schützen, muss sie beinahe schon wieder lachen. Es ist aber kein böses Lachen, sie lacht ihn nicht aus. Es ist eher ein Mitleidslachen. Schwer zu definieren, aber irgendwie sieht er in diesem Moment wieder so...süß aus.

„Das ist nicht witzig! Ich rette dich vor diesem Monster und zum Dank werde ich ausgelacht.", empört er sich. Dennoch hört sie seinen gespielten Tonfall raus. Anscheinend scheint er wieder seinen Humor gefunden zu haben. Sie an seiner stelle wäre wahrscheinlich ziemlich sauer gewesen. Wenn er sich mit einer anderen getroffen hätte, ohne ihr davon was zu...Moment mal! Sie will doch gar nichts von ihm! Eigentlich.

In diesem Moment, merkt sie, dass ihre Hände sich immer noch halten. Er merkt es auch und zieht seine aus ihrer.

„Oh, tut mir leid." Er näselt ein bisschen.

„Macht doch nichts." Sie lächelt ihn an, sieht kurz auf ihre Hand, die ganz rot ist. Aber es ist ihr wirklich egal. Sie kann immer noch seine darin spüren.

„Hast du vielleicht ein Taschentuch, oder so?" Die leise Hoffnung in Ryans Stimme lässt sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachen. Er steht immer noch so da, versuchend das Blut abzufangen. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass Ryan in manchen Dingen fast schon neurotisch sein kann. Bestimmt ist dies hier eines seiner Lieblingshemden und er kann es einfach nicht verkraften, es nicht sauber zu sehen.

„Nein." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm mit." Sie dreht sich um, steigt die Stufen runter, in Richtung, in der ihr Auto steht. Sie hört an seinen Schritten, dass Ryan ihr folgt.

Und plötzlich sitzen sie beide in Calleighs Wagen, sie am Steuer, er auf dem Beifahrersitz. Wieder mal schweigend, während draußen die Dunkelheit die Landschaft in den Schatten hüllt. Während schwarze Bäume an ihnen vorbeifliegen. Hin und wieder kommt ein anderes Auto ihnen entgegen mit hellen Schweinwerfern. Er sitzt genauso da, wie er vorhin gestanden hatte. Die Hand nicht von seinem Gesicht nehmend.

Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Calleigh nach Hause. Keine Ahnung, wie es da weiter gehen soll...Also, natürlich hat sie ihn nur mitgenommen, weil er bestimmt nicht selbst fahren hätte können, in diesem Zustand. Bei ihr daheim wird er sich einfach ein bisschen frisch machen und dann wird sie ihn wieder zurück fahren, da wo sein eigenes Auto steht. Mehr nicht. Natürlich nicht!

Sie sind angekommen, Ryan steigt ächzend aus dem Wagen. Es ist nicht gerade einfach, sich nur mit einer Hand abzuschnallen und die Tür aufzumachen und dann auch noch aussteigen. Sie steigt auch aus, definitiv leiser als er, aber schließlich wurde sie ja auch nicht von Marcs Faust mitten im Gesicht getroffen.

Sie gehen nebeneinander auf ihr Haus zu, das bedrohlich und groß im Schatten liegt. Sobald sie die ersten Stufen erreicht hatten geht das Licht über der Tür an. Als sie oben angekommen ist, kramt sie in ihrer Hosentasche, steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss, dreht ihn. Es klickt und die Tür springt auf. Sie dreht sich um. Ryan sieht sie an. Erwartungsvoll, aber da ist noch was anderes. Sie sieht ein bisschen Angst in seinen Augen. So, als wüsste nicht, was ihn erwartet. Die Hand hatte er nun runtergenommen, seine Nase blutet nicht mehr ganz so stark, nur noch ganz wenig.

Sie lächelt ihn aufmunternd an, nimmt ihn am Arm und zieht ihn langsam und sanft mit sich in die dunkle Wohnung.


	3. Chapter 3

-R-

Ihre Wohnung ist genauso, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Hell und bunt, aber nicht zu grell. Alles ist in Pastellfarben, wohltuend für das Auge. An den Wänden hängen vereinzelt Bilder in Rahmen mit Blumen, Wasserfällen oder Stränden mit Palmen. Die Deckenlampe taucht alles in ein gemütliches Licht und wenn man aus dem großen Fenster neben der Couch in die Dunkelheit sieht, kann man ein tolles Landschaftsbild erahnen mit Hügeln und Wiesen. Ryan gefällt ihre Wohnung. Sie ist richtig bequem und schön. Sie passt zu ihr.

„Da hinten, die zweite Tür links, da ist das Bad. In der Kommode, die unterste Schublade, da müsste das Verbandszeug drinnen sein, falls du das benötigst." Calleigh legt ihre Tasche auf der Couch ab, wobei ihre blonden Haare ihr über die Schulter fallen. Wie Seide. Wirklich, ihre Haare sind wie Seide. Man würde auf keinen Widerstand, keine einzige Vernestelung oder ähnliches stoßen, wenn man mit den Fingern hindurchfahren würde. Jedes Haar ist exakt neben dem Anderen. Alles sitzt perfekt. Wie gerne würde er mal mit den Fingern hindurchfahren, nur um zu erfahren, ob der Schein nicht trügt.

„Was ist?", fragt sie und mustert ihn mit misstrauischem Blick. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie er die ganze Zeit nur dagestanden und sie angestarrt hatte. Er gibt sich einen Ruck, versucht dieses flatternde, kribblige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu ignorieren. „Ach nichts. Ich...ich geh dann mal...ins Bad." Er zeigt mit dem Daumen hinter sich, verweilt aber noch kurz auf der Stelle um sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dann dreht er sich um und geht.

„Falsche Richtung.", hört er Calleighs Stimme.

Er dreht sich abrupt zu ihr um und sieht, dass sie ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen trägt. „Wie?"

Sie lacht. „Das Bad ist in der Entgegengesetzten Richtung. Auf diesem Weg geht es in den Keller."

„Oh." Wie peinlich! Wieder mal hatte er sich blamiert. Ryan spürt sein Gesicht heiß werden. Schnell schlägt er die richtige Richtung zum Bad ein.

Erst als er das Badezimmer erreicht hat und sich im Spiegel mustert, das Blut in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Händen sieht, spürt er wieder den pochenden Schmerz im Nasenrücken. Jetzt, wo Calleigh nicht mehr im selben Raum ist.

-C-

Calleigh lächelt immer noch, als Ryan schon längst nicht mehr im selben Raum ist. Es ist ein Lächeln, gegen das sie nichts tun kann. Es kommt einfach, von innen heraus. Sie könnte quietschen, „Süüüüüüüß!", bei dem Gedanken, wie er eben die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Sein vertrottelter, verwirrter Blick war so goldig gewesen.

Aber stattdessen zieht sie nur ihre Jacke aus und hängt sie über den Wohnzimmerstuhl. Setzt sich darauf, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder aufzustehen. Sie läuft zum Spiegel über ihrem Telefon, wirft einen kurzen Blick darauf. Sie hatte erwartet, sie sähe schrecklich aus. Dass ihre Haare ganz durcheinander sind, aber die Frisur sitzt. Gut.

Sie will sich schon fast wieder auf den Stuhl setzen, aber ihr Blick streift ihre Stereoanlage. Sie grinst. Die letzten Tage hatte sie jeden Abend Ryans CDs rauf und runter laufen lassen und sie hatten ihr sehr gut gefallen. Genau ihr Geschmack.

Sie drückt auf _play_.

_Cause I've got you_

_To make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough _

And an hour seems much longer 

Irgendwie erinnert sie der Text an heute. Sie kann nicht genau sagen, was. Vielleicht das Wort _strong_? Oder _night_?

Ist ja auch egal.

Sie hat so ein komisches Gefühl. So ein komisches, aber trotzdem tolles Gefühl. Sie fühlt sich ein bisschen, als wäre sie betrunken. Nicht direkt betrunken, aber wenigstens beschwipst. Ein bisschen schwindelig vielleicht. Es erinnert sie ein wenig an das Gefühl, das sie hatte, als sich ihre Hände berührt hatten. Beim Spaziergang. Aber nur ein bisschen.

Ryan ist hier. Hier, in ihrer Wohnung. Eine seltsame Vorstellung, aber es ist wahr. Irgendwie ist es schön, jemanden hier zu haben. Jemanden den sie sehr mag. Jemanden wie Ryan. Also, nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwas zu bedeuten hat. Sie hat ihn ja einfach nur mitgenommen, weil er in diesem Zustand wohl kaum alleine nach Hause fahren hätte können. Genau so ist es!

Trotzdem ist es schön, dass er da ist.

Sie setzt sich auf die Couch, hört die leise Musik im Hintergrund und wartet, dass Ryan endlich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kommt. Bestimmt fünf Minuten wartet sie, wird immer unruhiger. Wie lange braucht der denn dafür? Er wollte sich doch nur kurz frisch machen!

„Ryan!", ruft sie in die Richtung des Badezimmers. „Was machst du denn so lange?"

Sie hört, dass er antwortet, versteht aber nicht was. Deshalb steht sie auf und geht hin. Die Tür steht offen und sie sieht Ryan, wie er vor dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken steht. Sie kann kein Blut mehr an ihm sehen. Nicht an den Händen und nicht an seiner Nase. Ryan hat sie noch nicht bemerkt, wie sie im Türrahmen steht.

„Du bist doch schon fertig.", sagt sie verwirrt. „Was machst du denn da noch?"

Ryan zuckt zusammen, als er sie sieht, stöhnt er auf.

„Mann, hast du mich erschrocken." Er fasst sich kurz ans Herz und als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkt, lächelt er verlegen. „Ich...äh..." Er kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Hab nur ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Hier standen so viele Sachen rum."

Jetzt sieht sie es auch. Vorher standen ihre Pflegeutensilien kreuz und quer auf dem Regal, ein paar auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens. Nun ist alles fast schon furchtbar geordnet, nach Farben.

„Ryan, du Schuft! Du hast mein übersichtliches Chaos zerstört!", schreit sie gespielt entsetzt und er guckt sie im ersten Moment an, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch dann bemerkt er ihr Grinsen.

„Tut mir leid, aber da lag diese Haarbürste und...die gehörte da gar nicht hin und ich hab sie weggeräumt. Aber wenn ich einmal mit so was anfange, kann ich irgendwie nicht aufhören!" Er muss auch lachen. Über sich selbst.

Sie schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Raus hier. Ich muss wieder Ordnung schaffen. Wie geht es deiner Nase, nur so nebenbei?"

Ryan verdreht schmerzvoll die Augen. „Die tut höllisch weh. Aber nicht mehr so arg wie vorhin." Dann macht er Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Sie drückt sich gegen den Rahmen der Tür, um ihn vorbeizulassen.

Er versucht sich an ihr vorbeizuquetschen, er ist ganz nah. So nah, dass sie fast gänzlich mit ihrem Körper den seinen berührt. Sie spürt seine Wärme, seinen Herzschlag. Er riecht gut. Richtig gut. Kein Geruch den sie kennt, irgendwie blumig.

Ihr wird schwindelig. Nicht richtig schwindelig, aber es fühlt sich so an. Schmetterlinge flattern. Sie scheinen von den Punkten aus, wo Ryan sie berührt, auszugehen und sich in ihrem ganzen Körper zu verbreiten, bis sie jeden kleinen Zeh, jeden Finger erreicht haben. Sie lassen ihre Knie weich werden und wenn sie der Türrahmen nicht stützen würde, fiele sie wahrscheinlich einfach um.

Wow, denkt sie, unfähig, es auszusprechen. Ryans Gesicht ist ganz nah. Seine Augen beobachten sie aufmerksam, erwartungsvoll, verwirrt, etwas ängstlich...

Näher, immer näher. Sie nimmt kaum wahr, wie sich sein hübsches Gesicht immer weiter dem ihren nähert, bis seine Augen zu einem verschwimmen zu scheinen. Sie kann seinen frischen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren, ihre Nasenspitzen berühren sich...

„Auaaaaaaa!"

Ryan zuckt zurück, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, stößt sich den Hinterkopf am Türrahmen und stöhnt prompt noch mal auf.

„Verdammt noch mal!" Er drückt sich ganz an ihr vorbei, hält sich die Nase.

Calleigh ignoriert ihr klopfendes Herz, ihre weichen Knie und das, was eben fast passiert wäre. Jedenfalls versucht sie es. Sie folgt ihm, streicht ihm besorgt mit der Hand über den Arm.

„Geht's?" Sie kann Tränen des Schmerzes in seinen Augenwinkeln sehen, aber er nickt.

„Morgen gehe ich zum Arzt, das schwöre ich dir!"

--

Später, als er weg ist, liegt sie in ihrem Bett und kann nicht schlafen. Sie denkt nach. Grübelt nach, über das, was vorhin passiert ist. Und über das, was fast passiert wäre.

Vielleicht war es schon längst beim Spaziergang passiert, als sich ihre Hände kurz berührt hatten. Vielleicht war es aber auch sein Blick danach. Wie er sie gemustert hatte, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Egal, wann es passiert war, es _war_ passiert. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so kommen würde. Niemals. Oder?

Vielleicht ja doch und sie wollte es sich nur nie eingestehen. Sogar da, als es eigentlich schon klar war, hatte sie versucht es ihr gegenüber zu leugnen.

Sie hätten sich fast...Aber eben nur fast!

Nur wegen der Nase. Dumme Nase.

Nein, dummer Marc, der sie Ryan gebrochen, oder zumindest angebrochen haben musste.

Dumme Calleigh, die es überhaupt mit Marc soweit kommen ließ.

Also ist sie schuld daran, dass es nicht passiert war. Ärger steigt in ihr auf, wie heißes kochendes Wasser. Wie blöd sie gewesen war. Warum musste sie auch diesem bescheuerten, irren Marc hinterher rennen, wo doch die _Lösung_ so nah war?

Vor etwa zwei Stunden hatte sie Ryan schließlich zu seinem Auto gefahren. Wieder hatten sie die ganze Fahrt über geschwiegen. Keiner hatte sich getraut _ES_, das was fast passiert wäre, anzusprechen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihnen unangenehm war, jedenfalls von Calleighs Seite aus. Sie hatte sich nur irgendwie nicht getraut. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, vor seiner Reaktion. Obwohl sie sich im Nachhinein fragt, vor was einer Reaktion sie Angst gehabt haben hätte können. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur darauf gewartet, dass er etwas sagte und bei ihm war es wahrscheinlich genau umgekehrt gewesen. Aber andererseits: Was sollte man auch zu so einem Thema sagen? „Sorry, aber Morgen klappt _es_ bestimmt?" Eben. Eigentlich kann man dazu gar nichts sagen.

„Bis Morgen.", hatte er ihr zugeflüstert, bevor er die Autotür zuschlug und sein Schatten von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

Morgen. Es ist Zeit, einen Schritt nach vorne zu wagen. Jetzt, wo sie sich mit ihren Gefühlen im Klaren ist und auch darüber, dass sie nichts dagegen tun kann, wird sie ihn einfach fragen. Morgen.


	4. Chapter 4

-R-

Am nächsten Tag arbeiten sie ganz normal miteinander. Immer noch spricht keiner von ihnen das Thema an. Aber jede Sekunde muss er daran denken. Wie nah ihr Gesicht gewesen war, wie ihre Augen gefunkelt hatten, wie warm sie gewesen war, wie schön. Er dachte, er würde im nächsten Moment umfallen. Hatte sie es wirklich tun wollen? Ging es ihr genauso wie ihm? Oder war das wieder mal nur einer dieser Zufälle gewesen, wo er sich diese besondere Anziehung, auch ihrerseits, nur eingebildet hatte?

Nein. Er weiß, dass es nicht so ist. Dazu hatte sie ihren Kopf zu weit nach oben zu seinem erhoben. Dazu waren sich ihre Lippen zu nah gewesen, um es einen Zufall nennen zu können. Nur seine Nase hatte es verhindert. Blöde Nase. Blöder Marc.

Er war heute Morgen beim Arzt gewesen. Seine Nase ist ein ganz klein wenig angebrochen. Hatte er bereits vermutet. Als er daheim in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, war sie am Nasenrücken ziemlich angeschwollen und rot. Heute läuft er die ganze Zeit mit einem großen, weißen Pflaster darauf rum. Alle fragen ihn, was er denn angestellt habe. Eric konnte sich vorhin einen spöttischen Kommentar natürlich nicht verkneifen. „Ist dieses Pflaster neuerdings Mode, oder was hast du angestellt, damit du in eine Schlägerei geraten bist?"

Doch Ryan sagt, er sei nur unglücklich gefallen, auf seine Tischkante. Als Calleigh daneben steht, als er das sagt, grinst sie ihn an, vielsagend, aber dennoch peinlich berührt.

Am liebsten würde er es sofort nachholen, was sie beide gestern verpasst hatten. Am liebsten würde er sie einladen, auf ein Date. Am liebsten würde er sie...

„Ryan?"

„Ja?"

Es ist Calleigh. Er steht gerade alleine vor den vielen unzähligen Beweismaterialien, die sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch verteilen. Sie steht im Türrahmen und sieht ihn aufmerksam an. Bei ihrem Anblick fängt sein Herz sofort wieder an zu klopfen. Er kann es einfach nicht stoppen.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Klar.", sagt Ryan unsicher. Wird sie jetzt etwa was zu gestern sagen? Er ist gespannt, hat aber auch gleichzeitig Angst davor, was sie ihm gleich mitteilen wird.

Sie lächelt ihn an, wirft ihr Haar mit einem Schwung ihres Kopfes nach hinten über ihre Schulter. „Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

Für einen Moment erstarrt er. Stille. Er hört nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Soll das etwa...wird sie ihn...sollte sie tatsächlich?

Er räuspert sich, schließt für einen Moment die Augen, öffnet sie wieder und sieht in ihre klaren, grünen Augen, die ihn beobachten.

„Nein, eigentlich noch Nichts." Seine Stimme hört sich rau an.

Calleigh lacht und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie ist gerade, in diesem Moment, so wunderschön, dass Ryan fast gestorben wäre.

„Gut. Wie wär's, wenn wir heute mal was machen würden? Zum Beispiel essen gehen?"

Ryan vergisst für einen Moment zu atmen. Meint sie das ernst? Anscheinend. Er kann sein Glück kaum fassen, sagt erst „Ja." Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, hat er das Gefühl, er muss noch was sagen, sonst kommt es so rüber, als wolle er gar nicht wirklich.

„Sehr gerne!", sagt er deshalb und lächelt sie an. Sie erwidert es. „Okay. Schön. Soll ich dich abholen? Um viertel vor 8?" Als Antwort nickt er nur schnell, muss grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sein Herzklopfen ist ihm jetzt egal. Auch die Tatsache, dass er rot wird, wie eine Strauchtomate. Er fühlt sich _so_ gut. Super, nein, großartig! Er kommt sich vor, wie der glücklichste Mann auf Erden.

Es ist wahr: Ryan Wolfe und Calleigh Duquesne haben ein Date.

-C-

Ehrlich gesagt: Sie hatte schon erwartet, dass er zusagen würde. Sie hatte es ihm Gefühl, nachdem was alles schon passiert, beziehungsweise nicht passiert war. Trotzdem war es ein wunderschönes Gefühl, wirklich zu hören, wie er dieses _Ja_ aussprach. Und als er dann auch noch dieses _„Sehr gerne"_ hinzugefügt und lieb gelächelt hat, so dass sie wusste, dass er es wirklich so meinte, war es ganz um sie geschehen. Schnell ist sie aus dem Raum gegangen, dass er ihr lautes Herzklopfen nicht hört. Nachher hätte sie sogar noch gestottert.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja noch mal für seine Nase entschuldigen wollen. Auch, wenn sie weiß, dass sie nicht wirklich dran Schuld ist, trotzdem hat sie ein kleines, schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn sie mit ansehen muss, wie er sich jedes mal zwanghaft verkneift, sich an der Nase zu kratzen, da wo das weiße Pflaster quer über seinem Nasenrücken klebt. (Sie kann sich nicht helfen, irgendwie sieht das _sooo_ goldig aus!) Wenn sie mitanhören muss, wie die anderen sich darüber lustig machen, vor allem Eric. Oder wie Horatio ihn mit diesem speziellen _Ich-weiß-genau-dass-da-was-gewesen-ist_-Blick ansieht. Sie muss sich jedes mal, wenn sie Ryan sieht, lachen. Nicht, dass sie ihn auslacht, oder so, aber er sieht einfach so verdammt süß und frustriert und lustig aus. Es ist eher ein Mitleidslachen.

Viertel vor 8. Dann ist es soweit! Die ganze Zeit, bei der Arbeit begleitet sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Ein schwerzudeutendes Kribbeln. Es ist nicht direkt so, dass ihr schlecht ist. Irgendwie schon. Aber gut schlecht. Wie, wenn man eine Klassenarbeit zurückbekommt und genau weiß, dass man fast alles richtig hat und bestimmt eine gute Note nach Hause bringen wird. Gespannt, aufgeregt, toll. Ja, ungefähr so.

Oh mein Gott. Was soll sie anziehen? Vielleicht wird sie so gehen, wie sie immer rumläuft. Klar, ein bisschen wird sie sich schon zurechtmachen, aber nicht arg. Sie will sich so anziehen, wie sie sich im Moment fühlt: Glücklich. Also muss es bequem sein. Keine unnötigen Accessoires, die nur stören. Keine Schuhe mit zu hohen Absätzen. Nicht zu viel Make-up, so dass man mindestens jede viertel Stunde aufs Klo rennen muss, um sich nachzuschminken. Kein Kleid, das zu eng sitzt, so dass man sich kaum bewegen kann. Nein, vielleicht wird sie sogar in Hosen gehen. In ihrer schwarzen, edlen, mit dem ebenso schwarzen Blazer. Genau. Das ist gut.

Irgendwie ist das doch unglaublich. Irgendwie so...seltsam, aber auf eine schöne Art, selbstverständlich. Ein richtiges, offizielles Date. Kein spontaner Spaziergang. Mit Ryan, nicht mit Marc, diesem...diesem Mistkerl, wie Ryan ihn so nett genannt hatte. Aber es stimmt ja schließlich auch.

Schluss. Marc muss vergessen werden. Heute geht sie mit Ryan aus. Der, der eigentlich bisher immer nur ein sehr guter Freund gewesen war. Vielleicht ist das, das Seltsame daran. Auf eine schöne Art und Weise, wie gesagt.

-R-

Nervös steht er vor dem Spiegel, fährt sich durchs Haar, bis es ganz wuschelig ist. Aber es ist ihm egal. Er achtet nur auf seine Kleidung. Er hat sich nicht wirklich fein gemacht, mit Anzug, oder so. Die ganze Zeit hatte er hin und her überlegt, ob er nicht doch einen anziehen soll, aber irgendwie...er weiß auch nicht. Er hat so ein Gefühl, dass es nicht passend wäre. Er will ja nicht, dass sie gleich denkt, er würde ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen. Deshalb hat er jetzt einfach seinen schwarzen Pullunder angezogen, mit einem weißen Hemd darunter und eine blaugraue Jeans, die ein ganz klein wenig Schlag unten hat. Das reicht. Außerdem kommt ein Anzug sowieso lächerlich, wenn man ein weißes Pflaster quer über dem Nasenrücken hat. Er könnte dieses Ding verfluchen. Er sieht damit ziemlich bescheuert aus.

Hoffentlich macht sie sich nicht zu arg zurecht. Nachher kommt sie im Abendkleid und...Ach was! Sie wird nicht im Abendkleid kommen! Auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht für Marc, aber nicht für ihn. Hoffentlich.

Noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten und mit jeder weiteren, vergangenen Sekunde, scheint sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und seine Hände stärker zu zittern. Er kann nicht einfach still dasitzen und warten, das geht nicht. Es macht ihn nur noch nervöser. Deshalb geht er hin und her, bleibt kurz stehen, geht zum Fenster, schaut hinaus, vielleicht kommt sie ja etwas früher, geht dreimal um den Küchentisch herum, kommt schließlich neben der Kaffeemaschine wieder zum Stehen. Sollte er vielleicht noch einen...Nein, kein Koffein mehr heute! Jedenfalls nicht vor dem...Date.

Date. Ein richtiges Date. Mit Calleigh. Ein richtig offizielles Date.

Ein richtig offizielles Date mit Calleigh.

Schließlich klingelt es. Das ist sie. Er will zur Tür stürmen, sie aufreißen und ihr am liebsten in die Arme springen, aber er zwingt sich, ruhig und langsam hinüberzugehen, die Klinke geduldig runterzudrücken und die Türe mit einem sanften Stoß des Armes zu öffnen.

Sie sieht umwerfend aus. Kein Abendkleid. Dafür einen eleganten schwarzen Blazer und darunter ein weißes, verspieltes Spitzenoberteil. Ihre Haare trägt sie offen, sie fallen ihr locker über die Schultern und wieder sitzen sie perfekt. Für einen Moment ist er wie sprachlos, muss sich konzentrieren um die nächsten Worte zu sagen, ohne zu stottern.

„Du siehst toll aus." Sein Herz klopft, als wolle es zerspringen.

Sie lächelt, wobei sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigt. „Danke. Du auch." Bestimmt hat sie das nur aus Höflichkeit gesagt. Mit diesem Pflaster auf der Nase sieht er doch wie der letzte Volltrottel aus. Aber er darf es nicht einfach runter machen. So was blödes.

Kurz ist es still, jeder mustert den anderen, jeweils mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann zeigt Calleigh mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf den Hof, der bereits von der Abenddämmerung in goldenes Licht getaucht ist. Ihr Auto steht direkt neben Ryans.

„Gehen wir?"

Ryan räuspert sich um seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. „Okay. Wir fahren mit meinem Auto, oder?"

Sie grinst. „Okay."

Auch, wenn sie nach dem Date gefragt hatte, trotzdem hat er das Bedürfnis, dass er fährt. Dass er sie fragt, wohin sie gehen sollen. Dass er sie einladen wird. Er fände es komisch, wenn es andersrum wäre.

Sie gehen zu seinem Auto und er beschließt, dass sie diese Fahrt über _nicht_ schweigen werden.

-C-

Er sieht so verdammt süß aus. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm in die Arme gesprungen, als er so schüchtern und zugleich verlegen die Tür öffnete. Bestimmt wünscht er dieses Pflaster auf seiner Nase zum Teufel. Der Arme. Aber wenn er wüsste, wie süß er damit aussieht, würde er es wahrscheinlich immer tragen. Lustige Vorstellung.

Diesmal schweigen sie nicht die ganze Fahrt über. Es ist auch irgendwie anders. Die Stimmung ist anders, irgendwie lockerer. Sie ist erleichtert, dass er sich keinen schwarzen Anzug angezogen hat. Das wäre irgendwie...seltsam gewesen. So, als wolle er ihr gleich einen Heiratsantrag stellen. In seinem süßen Pullunder mit dem weißen, langärmligen Hemd darunter, ist er genau richtig.

„Wohin sollen wir eigentlich gehen?", fragt Ryan, während er das Auto lenkt und konzentriert auf die Straße schaut. Vor ihm fahren mindestens fünfzig Autos. Ziemlich viel los heute.

Sie zuckt die Schultern. „Wir können ja einfach mal in die Innenstadt und dann gucken."

Er sieht kurz zu ihr hinüber und lächelt. „Okay."

Wieder spürt sie die Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Bauch kribbeln und ihre Hände dazu zwingen wollen, sich auszustrecken und Ryan mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Haare zu fahren. Durch die schönen, dunklen Haare. Sie sind ganz wuschelig. Richtig- sie kann es nur immer wieder sagen- süß. Süß und niedlich und goldig und schnuffig und knuffig...

Etwas später parkt Ryan etwas außerhalb des Zentrums der Stadt, auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz, wo man nichts zahlen muss. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum er nicht in das innere Treiben will, erklärt er ihr. „Außerdem findet man wahrscheinlich kaum einen freien Parkplatz. Heute ist hier so viel los. Laufen wir einfach ein Stück. Oder hast du was dagegen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Immer noch trägt sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie es für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr losbekommen.

Was hatte sie vor Kurzem noch gesagt? Calleigh und Ryan, das klingt so unreal? Haha.

-R-

Eigentlich gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund, warum er eher außerhalb geparkt hatte. Ryan mag es, einfach nur zu gehen, irgendwo hin und sich zu unterhalten. Vor allem mit einer Person, die er sehr mag.

Er zwingt sich, sie nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Das ist echt schwer. Sie sieht einfach so...unglaublich toll aus! Wie sie so neben ihm herläuft, die Hände neben sich nach unten hängend, im Takt ihrer Schritte mitschwingend. Wieder berühren sich ihre Hände nur fast. So nah. Er spürt so was wie Hitzewallungen in sich aufsteigen, die sein Gesicht heiß werden lassen und sein Herz fast rasen lässt. Zum Glück ist es schon ein bisschen dunkel, die ersten Straßenlaternen gehen an, so kann sie nicht sehen, dass er rot wird.

Langsam, je näher sie dem Zentrum von Miami Beach kommen, wird es voller auf den Straßen, auf denen sie nun gehen, immer weiter den vielen Lichtern der Großstadt entgegen. Ihnen kommen Menschen entgegen, Männer und Frauen und Kinder. Manche alleine, manche als Paar, oder mit Kinderwagen. Es wird lauter. Stimmengewirr, Verkehr, sogar gedämpfte Musik von weiter entfernt ist zu hören. Sie kommen an den ersten Restaurants und Bars vorbei.

Calleigh späht immer nur kurz durch die Tür, verzeiht dann das Gesicht und sagt: „Ziemlich voll." Oder: „Voll, laut und stickig." Oder: „Puh, ziemlich teuer."

Sie laufen immer weiter und weiter, aber keiner hat das Gefühl, _die Füße wollen nicht mehr_. Ihre Hände berühren sich kurz, aber diesmal zucken sie nicht zurück. Nicht Ryan und auch nicht Calleigh. Sie sehen sich nur kurz an, lächeln und gehen weiter.

Wenn Ryan so drüber nachdenkt, hat er gar nicht so wirkliche Lust darauf, sich jetzt in ein Restaurant oder in eine Bar zu setzen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass alles an diesem Tag besonders überfüllt ist. Er könnte ewig so weiter machen. Einfach laufen. Laufen, bis der Weg aufhört, bis es nicht mehr weiter geht. Einfach mal sehen, wohin sie ihre Füße tragen.

„Weißt du was?", fragt Calleigh.

„Nein, aber gleich bestimmt."

Sie grinst. Eigentlich grinst sie ja die ganze Zeit, aber diesmal kommt ein leises, amüsiertes Glucksen hinzu. „Ich könnte ewig so weiter gehen."

Er muss auch grinsen. Er kann gar nicht anders. Ist das jetzt Gedankenübertragung?

„Okay.", sagt er, sieht sie an und neigt den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Also gehen sie. Weiter und immer weiter. Durch die Straßen, an hohen Hochhäusern vorbei, in dessen Fenstern sich alle Lichter spiegeln. Durch Straßen, wo sich viele Leute tummeln, an Autos vorbei, die im Stau stehen, mit den sich aufregenden Fahrern darin, weil es für sie nicht weiter geht. Aber Calleigh und Ryan wandern einfach durch die Lücken, in Schlangenlinien, immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht zu lange aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sie erreichen langsam den Rand. Also, den Rand der Stadt. Das heißt, sie müssten bald am Strand sein, wo bestimmt auch allerlei Partys und Veranstaltungen im Gange sein werden. Ryan kann schon denGeschmack des salzigen Meerwassers, das durch den lauen Wind getragen wird,auf der Zunge schmecken. Eine angenehme, sanfte Brise Meerwind weht ihm durch das Haar, macht es bestimmt noch wuscheliger, als es ohnehin schon ist. Aber bei Calleigh sieht es toll aus, wie der Wind mit ihrem Haar zu spielen scheint. Es fortragen will, weil es so leicht ist. Wirklich, wie aus der Werbung sieht es aus, nur, dass es nicht Computermanipuliert ist, sondern echt.

Etwa zwei Minuten später gehen sie auf einem schmalen Kiesweg, der von Büschen und Gestrüppumrahmt ist. Sie hören schon das beruhigende Rauschen des Meeres, leise Musik und gedämpfte Stimmen und irgendwann mündet der Kiesweg in einen Bepflasterten, direkt am Meer entlang, das sich weit und schwarz, wie ein riesiger Schatten vor ihnen auszubreiten scheint. Der bepflasterte Weg führt etwa einen Meter höher als der Sand am Strand entlang und wird von schwachen, niedrigen Laternen beleuchtet. Sie erkennen Silhouetten von anderen Menschen, die entweder romantisch Arm in Arm oder Hand in Hand langsam nebeneinander hergehen, oder eng beieinander auf einer Bank sitzen und verträumt auf das Meer hinausschauen.

Irgendwie...Sind das hier nur Paare. Ryan kann keinen einzigen Single erkennen. Unauffällig schielt er zu Calleigh rüber. Ob sie es auch bemerkt hat?

-C-

Unauffällig schielt Calleigh zu Ryan. Bestimmt hat er es auch bemerkt, dass _hier_ wirklich _nur_ Paare sind.

-R-

Als sich ihre Blicke treffen, schaut er zu Boden, auf seine Schuhe. Auf seine edlen Converse Chucks, die Schwarzen, mit den dünnen, weißen Streifen. Sein eigenes Herzklopfen übertönt das Meeresrauschen, die gedämpften Stimmen um sie herum und die Musik. Sie hat es also auch bemerkt. Und jetzt?

„Gehen wir weiter?", murmelt er, fast zu leise, aber sie hat trotzdem gehört, was er gesagt hat. Vielleicht auch nur deswegen, weil sie gerade die selbe Frage stellen wollte.

„Ja."

Sie gehen weiter. An den ganzen Paaren vorbei, diesmal wieder schweigend. Aber es ist kein unangenehmes, peinliches Schweigen. Ryan hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er ein Teil dieser ganz besonderen Stimmung zerstören würde, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte.

Sie ist ihm wieder so nah. Schulter an Schulter. Ihre Hände berühren sich fast bei jedem Schritt und bei jedem Mal spürt er dieses Prickeln überall, am ganzen Körper. Und plötzlich hält er ihre Hand in seiner. Es ist, als wäre sie da reingewandert. Plötzlich ist sie da. Sie fühlt sich kühl an, glatt, weich, eben. Er hält sie fest, sieht kurz zur Seite und bemerkt, dass Calleigh das Selbe tut. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, wieder müssen beide Lächeln. _Sie sieht so schön aus...in diesem Licht, in dieser Umgebung...Ach was, sieh sieht immer schön aus._

Ein kleiner Ruck geht durch seinen Arm, weil sie stehen geblieben ist. Aber seine Hand hält sie immer noch fest, sie zieht an ihr, so dass er sich gänzlich zu ihr umdreht. Er sieht sie fragend an. Was hat sie vor? Wird sie jetzt...jetzt macht sie doch nicht...sie...

Sein Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals, macht ihn unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Wird sie jetzt etwa...? Hier...? Jetzt...?

Sie grinst. Sie grinst wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass ihrem Bruder gerade ein rohes Ei in den Schuh gelegt hat und ganz genau weiß, dass er in den nächsten Stunden reintreten wird. Sie zieht ihn näher zu sich, an der einen Hand, hebt ihren Kopf ein bisschen. Er müsste jetzt einfach nur die Arme ausstrecken, dann würde er sie richtig innig umarmen können, so nah ist sie. Beinahe so nah, wie im Türrahmen. Als _es_ fast passiert wäre.

Er spürt ihre Wärme und wie er _es_ _jetzt_ ab liebsten tun würde und...er nimmt auch ihre andere Hand, sieht ihr tief in die Augen, so als wolle er in ihnen die Antwort finden. Die Antwort, ob er _es jetzt, hier_ machen soll. Ob sie es auch will.

Sie nickt langsam, hebt das Kinn, er lehnt sich ein bisschen nach unten. Gleich...jetzt...Sein Herz rast, ihm wird schwindelig, als wäre er ein bisschen beschwipst. Nur noch zwei Zentimeter, einen Finger breit und sie würden sich...

„Moment.", flüstert sie.

Er erstarrt„Was?"

„Deine Nase..." Sie grinst wieder, dann neigt sie den Kopf zur Seite um seine verletzte Nase nicht zu berühren.

Es ist, als hätte er sich den Kopf an einem harten Gegenstand angestoßen, nur dass es nicht ganz so wehtut, nur etwa so kribbelt, wie wenn man sich dem Musikknochen am Ellenbogen anstößt. Sein Blut sprudelt wie Champagner, als sich ihre Lippen langsam und zögernd schließlich berühren...

-C-

Mit Ryan ist es ganz anders. Seine Lippen sind warm und weich und schmecken süß, nach...sie weiß auch nicht genau. Ein bisschen nach Honig. Er küsst zärtlich, zurückhaltend, langsam. Es ist einfach der Wahnsinn! Sie fühlt sich, als würde sie von einer großen, schäumenden Woge emporgehoben, überspult, aufgewirbelt, wieder hochgehoben und schließlich, als der Kuss vorbei ist, mit einem sanften Schubs wieder zurück an den Strand gespült.

Als er sie danach mit seinen tiefen, braunen Augen verlegen anlächelt, immer noch nur etwa fünf Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, könnte sie glatt wegschmelzen. Direkt in seine Arme, sich von seinen Händen, die ihre immer noch halten, auffangen lassen. Sie kann sein Herz schneller schlagen hören. Sie kann wieder in seinen Augen sehen, was dieser Kuss in ihm bewegt hat. Nämlich genau das gleiche, was er in ihr bewegt hat: Alles. Irgendwie ist alles in Bewegung. Sie weiß nicht mehr wirklich, wo unten und oben ist. Wo ist links, wo ist rechts?

Immer noch spürt sie seine Lippen auf ihren und am liebsten hätte sie ihn wieder geküsst. Noch mal und noch mal!

Stattdessen lässt sie seine linke Hand los, hält die andere aber immer noch fest und geht nach vorne. Er folgt ihr. Muss er ja auch. Aber es ist nicht so, dass sie ihn mitzieht, er folgt ihr von selbst.

Im selben Moment, als ihr auffällt, dass sie wieder die ganze Zeit vor sich hin lächelt, von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, bemerkt sie, dass sie nun auch eins dieser Paare am Strand sind. Das _Frischeste_, oder _Neuste_ wenn man es so nennen will.

Es fühlt sich so toll an. Ryan an ihrer Seite, ihre Hand haltend, mindestens ebenso glücklich wie sie. Wie konnte sie am Anfang nur so blind sein? Sie hätte das hier schon viel früher haben können! Dieses leichte, schwebende, beflügelnde Gefühl. Wirklich, es fühlt sich an, als würde sie auf rosanen Plüschwolken gehen.

„Ich habe mal einen Song geschrieben, ist schon lange her...", fängt Ryan plötzlich zu sprechen an. Mit seiner etwas rauen, ruhigen Stimme. Während er spricht, schaut er hinauf in den Himmel. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie er heißt. Ich kenne nur noch eine einzige Zeile daraus, weil mir die so gut gefallen hat. Wenn ich _jetzt_ in den Himmel sehe, muss ich an diese Zeile denken."

Calleigh hebt auch den Kopf. Unzählige Sterne verstreuen sich über die schwarze Fläche, wie feines Glitzerpulver. Als hätte jemand darüber so ein volles Döschen davon umgekippt. Atemberaubend.

„Wie lautet die Zeile?"

Ryan räuspert sich leise, dann singt er.

"Our first kiss I know... will be... Sometime, Someday… When the stars are bright, that will be the day…"

Für einen Moment ist es wieder still. Calleigh muss wieder lächeln. Er hat eine tolle Stimme, wirklich. Und diese Textzeile...die ist so...so passend.

„Scheint so, als wärst du ein Hellseher.", lacht sie und knufft ihn in den Bauch. Auch er muss lachen. Dann sieht er sie wieder mit seinen großen Augen an, bleibt stehen, sie auch. Fragend sieht sie ihn an. Was macht er jetzt? Egal was, sie wird es auch machen. Selbst, wenn er jetzt auf das schwarze, kühle Wasser zurasen würde und reinspränge- Sie würde mitgehen.

„Calleigh...", flüstert er und seine Stimme hört sich noch ein bisschen rauer an, als sonst. Er drückt ihre Hand, seine Finger verschlingen sich mit ihren.

„Ich liebe dich."

Diese Worte...sie sind wie...Goldregen. Nein, viel mehr als das! Sie sind die tollsten Worte der Welt. Wie alle tollen Wörter, die es gibt, in diese drei zusammengefasst.

Sie muss ihn küssen. Sie nimmt seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und zieht ihn zu sich her, küsst seine Lippen. Diesmal stürmischer, wie beim ersten Mal, aber er küsst sie zurück. Tief und leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen finden sich, spielen miteinander, streicheln sich, jede Bewegung ist perfekt. Als hätten sich ihre Lippen abgesprochen, führen sie jede Bewegung so aus, dass es immer passt. Seine Arme umschlingen ihren Körper, ziehen sie näher ansich heran. Wieder überspült sie diese Woge des puren Glückes.

Ihre Lippen lösen sich langsam, aber sie stehen immer noch Stirn an Stirn da. Ihre Hand an der Seite seines Halses, die Finger streichen über seine glatte, weiche Wange. So glatt, wie die Haut eines Babys.

„Ich dich auch, Ryan.", flüstert sie. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Dann lachen sie beide. Leise, aber glücklich.

Ende

-------------------------

_Hm. Kitschig schönes Ende_


End file.
